


The Council's Start

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curran Levander, Gen, Kingsfall, Knights of Naren books, Lord Cully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	The Council's Start

They had made a poor job of hiding the damage. It had been six months since Lord Cully had stepped foot into the throne room. Scars on the door marked the violence that occurred last summer. His brother, the king, dead at the hands of rebels, and his nephew, the prince and heir to the throne, kidnapped, or so Lord Rowan believed. Cully couldn’t make sense of it. If he had been taken to safety, surely he would have been returned by now. If the rebels had taken him to demand a ransom, then they would have done so soon after.

Today was to be a day of moving forward, not dwelling on the past. Curran Levander was to take his place as the third lord on the council, after having won an election for the position. Lord Cully and his sister, Lady Dela Eden were the other two council members, and today was their first council meeting. He took a seat at the table that had been set up in the middle of the room. His mind immediately wandered even as Lady Dela Eden began to speak to Curran, explaining some of the things they were to cover today.

The presence of the throne in the room drowned out everything else. The crown sat in a glass case. The council was being created as a temporary measure until they found the prince. He worried what would happen if they never found him, or worse if he was dead. Would Kingsfall demand a new king?

He still remembered that day. They had amassed their own army and come to the city gates. Half of the king’s own army turned on him. Cully had advised him to get out and hide, but King Adinath had refused. He had said something about being safe in his own castle. Cully had decided not to stay around to find out and swiftly changed into common clothes. He slipped out one of the back exits, along with Dela Eden. They lived. Their brother did not.

Their other brother, Lord Rowan, had been investigating the prince’s disappearance, but he was no further now than he was when they had decided to rule by council. Rowan had declined to be on the council himself so an election was held for a third spot.

The man elected was with one of the merchant groups, which Cully was a little wary of. He hoped Curran Levander’s only agenda was doing what was best for Kingsfall and its people.

He ran his finger across a gouge across the top of the table. Only time would tell.


End file.
